Perfection
by Izzanami
Summary: A Sessy/Inu one shot set in the "Otouto & Aniki" universe. A look at the brothers in the near future as Sessh admires a pregnant Inu, his brother and mate. One Shot, M/Preg, major fluff. Written for iyhedonisms week 20 prompt - WAFF.


Title: Perfection

Author: Izzanami

Pairing: Sessh/Inu

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU/AR Post canon

Words: 500

Written for iyhedonisms week 20 prompt - WAFF

I'm sure you know that I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, therefore I do not own InuYasha, nor make any money from this.

Perfection

He watched me closely as he sat perched on my lap, I let my fingers float over his skin, taking him in, looking at him appraisingly. "You are perfect My Little One."

I heard him sigh relieved as his head fell to my shoulder, he was not so sure I believed so anymore.

I saw him smile as my fingers tangled in his hair. "Silk spun from moonlight."

He gasped as my slender hands traced down his body, I felt all of him from his shoulders to his very feet. "Softer than the petal of a lily."

I leaned into his neck, inhaling deeply of that scent, that scent that is softer now, but still wholly InuYasha. "Earth, and spice, and the wind through sakura blossoms."

I had scented him, now I needed to taste. My tongue meets fragrant skin, licking and sucking at his mating mark. "Mmm, mothers milk, and honey from the sweetest hive."

I kissed him softly, insistently as I lay him on our bed, looking at him again I was captured by such beauty, beauty that held me enraptured. I placed kisses over his chest, and down his stomach, pausing at the gentle curve of his belly that had only recently appeared, nuzzling it with my cheek. Our pups inside safe within him.

I caught his glance as amber jewels met mine, stroking the little bump that made him so unsure of how I would look at him now. "You are beautiful, this is beautiful, you carry proof of my love for you."

He smiled at me, I wish I could return the gesture, but it is not within me, my smile, which is _only_ for him could never be like his. Instead I claim his lips and tongue with mine.

How I ever could have fought him, or hurt him is beyond my comprehension now, for I cherish him above all else. "My beloved." He himself bearing these lives for us, that genesis within him makes him so much more than I will ever be.

And as I caress him, hold him to me, feel his soft skin against mine, I wonder at how he can retain such innocence and untamed beauty at once.

I feel the entirety of him when we are like this, when he is silent, his eyes say all, words are hardly spoken, only my appreciation of all he is falls from my lips.

How he could believe that I could ever find him less than perfect is a testament to the life he lead before, but I show him with my words, and my body, and my eyes the being of perfection that he is.

The intensity of his gaze holds me to him, I see so much love as we become one, our union sealed again, eternal, I watch beneath me entranced as a demon turned angel calls out my name.

Am I worthy of him, no, but I am blessed, for I have him, and he is perfection.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, the next O & A chapter will be up really soon, I promise. It should ready and up either tonight (very early morning of the 24th of Sept.) or tomorrow during the day. A virus (malware with a 'rootkit' to be exact) claimed my lap top with all my non backed up files and I almost lost the twenty pages of the next O & A chapter. Of course it was another "super Trojan" that couldn't be fixed using anti-virus software (and I run three antivirus programs constantly). I had just finished fixing the desktop comp of it's virus problem too. Anyway, my lap top was fucked, I didn't even have desktop icons or a start menu, had to go through the task manager to get to my programs and files. I fixed it this morning finally, but it certainly delayed things. By the way I hate people who write viruses, if you do you really should go fuck yourself and die, fuck yourself with something so big it splits you in half!

Sorry for my filthy mouth, but I'm still pretty pissed.


End file.
